Quand les grands parents s’en mêlent
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Série Petit OS : Numéro 82› ... Retour en arrière sur les étés au hasard des années... Mais le hasard ne fait pas tout, surtout lorsqu’on lui donne un petit coup de pousse... YAOI / POV


Titre : **Quand les grands-parents s'en mêlent **

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : **POV** pour cet OS… _**Série de petits OS… Des situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 82) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_ :

_Je dois dire que cet OS est étonnant dans sa conception….__  
__Qu'un POV… mais c'est un plaisir à lire…__  
__Mais surtout très touchant… à vous de le découvrir…__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Écrit le 26 et 27 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le mardi 29 janvier 2008 à 9h05._

Petit OS du mardi **- 18**…

Pas grand chose à dire. Je n'avais pas d'idée et ayant eu des problèmes d'ordre privé en milieu de semaine qui se sont résolus en fin de semaine, je n'ai pas eu une grande envie d'écrire à vrai dire.  
Donc je vous offre ce modeste texte qui est en fait un **POV** dans sa totalité.

Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis sur celui-ci.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi** – **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS très court cette semaine**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 81 du mardi 22 janvier 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Babel56** - **L'ange gardien** - **JTFLAM** - **lysanea** - **LN** - **Ender** - **cristalsky** - **Kawai Mokusai** - **chris52** - **yaone-kami** - **lisou52** - **Jo** - **natakukazuki** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **C Elise** - **didilove37** - **littledidi11** - **Tsuda** et **mimi**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**« « Attention il y a des changements de temps suivant les années… Merci, Catirella » »**_

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Quand les grands-parents s'en mêlent**

**

* * *

**

Qui a dit que les grands-parents étaient tous gentils et sages !  
Ils sont calculateurs et vicieux.  
Ben les miens en tout cas ils le sont, enfin ils l'ont été.  
Ouep…  
En plus ils ont réussi le coup les filous.  
Mais en toute franchisse…  
Je ne leur en veux plus maintenant… Surtout lorsque j'ai appris que les siens étaient de mèche avec les miens. Mais leur en ai-je seulement voulu ?  
Retour quelques années en arrière…

-

**15 ans plutôt**

C'était l'année de mes 11 ans et j'allais encore une fois passer mes grandes vacances chez mes grands-parents, dans un coin paumé des États-Unis. Là où l'herbe est toujours verte, il y a aussi plein de petit cours d'eau où l'on peut pêcher et la possibilité de faire plein de cabanes dans les arbres ou les bois.

Je connaissais pratiquement les alentours par cœur. J'ai grandi au fil des étés ici, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis de mon âge, car la plupart des habitants ne sont plus en âge d'en avoir ou alors leurs enfants vivent au centre ville et ne viennent pas rendre visite en semaine à leurs grands-parents.

C'était triste.

Mais c'était ainsi.

Sauf que l'année de mes 11 ans, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon qui lui avait 12 ans. Il était venu en vacances chez les meilleurs amis de mes grands-parents et lui n'était autre que leur petit-fils.

Il ne portait pas le même nom de famille que ses grands-parents, moi si.

Il ne ressemblait pas à son grand-père, pas comme moi avec le mien, tout comme mon père lui ressemblait lui aussi.

Il était plutôt solitaire tout le contraire de moi, qui collais mes amis dès que je me retrouvais avec eux.

Il fronçait toujours les sourcils, alors que moi j'avais toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'a ignoré durant les 10 premiers jours des vacances d'été, lorsque je me retrouvais au même endroit que lui pour pêcher. Moi je n'attrapais jamais rien. C'est peut-être dû au faite que je ne mettais pas d'appâts au bout de ma ligne… Quoi qu'il en soit le 11ème jour, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il s'est retrouvé dans la rivière. J'ai souri, puis je n'ai pas pu garder mon semblant de sérieux face au regard noir qu'il me lançait. J'ai éclaté de rire en lâchant ma canne à pêche.

Une fois que mon fou rire fut passé, je suis allé l'aider à se relever en entrant à mon tour dans la rivière. L'eau était fraîche, mais cela faisait toujours du bien en plein été. Lui avait les yeux rivés sur l'eau en colère que je me sois moqué de lui.

Arrivé face à lui, je lui ai tendu ma main en me présentant et lui proposant mon aide pour se relever. Il a relevé ses yeux sur moi et sur ses lèvres j'ai pu voir un magnifique sourire.

Il savait sourire, tout comme moi.

Il avait des yeux magnifiques, les miens étaient très beaux aussi.

Il avait des cheveux aussi courts que moi je les portais longs.

Il était beau, moi j'étais fasciné.

Une fois débout, j'ai pu constater qu'il était un peu plus grand que moi.

Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, lui non plus.

Ce jour-là une amitié entre nous est née.

-

**13 ans plutôt**

Nous nous sommes retrouvés comme les 2 autres étés.

À 13 et 14 ans, nous étions des ados en puissance.

Les parties de pêche et les cabanes en bois n'étaient plus notre tasse de thé. Nous avions le droit d'aller en ville 2 fois par semaine pour nous rendre au cinéma. Nous regardions les autres préados comme nous jouer au basket, lorsque nous attendions le bus et les envions. Lui matait les filles en mini jupe et moi je souriais. Les hormones avait commencé à nous travailler depuis plusieurs mois déjà et lui le double de moi.

Lorsque nous restions chez nos grands-parents, nous allions l'un chez l'autre pour jouer à des jeux aussi divers que possible, étant donné que ceux-ci appartenaient depuis des temps ancestraux à nos grands-parents.

Lui avait un jeu vidéo qu'il avait le droit de mettre sur la télévision que 2 heures par jour. Il avait la gentillesse d'attendre ma venue les jours où je venais chez ses grands-parents. Moi j'avais des tonnes de bandes dessinées. Lorsqu'il venait chez moi, nous passions certains après-midis à lire les aventures des héros qui ont bercé l'enfance de nos parents.

Cet été passa doucement, puis nous nous sommes dit au revoir comme les autres années.

-

**12 ans plutôt**

Cette année-là je suis arrivé 4 mois avant lui.

Hélas pour des raisons plus que tristes, car j'ai perdu mes parents dans un terrible accident de la route. Mes grands-parents m'ont ramené avec eux, étant mes nouveaux tuteurs légaux. Je me suis renfermé durant ses 4 mois et lorsqu'il est arrivé cet été là, il a tout fait pour me sortir de ma dépression peut de temps après son arrivé.

Et il y est arrivé.

Ma vie qui semblait n'avoir plus aucun sens en avait retrouvé un.

Pour mes parents qui n'étaient plus là.

Pour mes grands-parents qui me voyaient maigrir, refusant de me nourrir et sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

Et pour toi.

Il comptait sur moi pour prendre soin du chaton qu'il m'avait apporté.

Ce petit chaton n'avait plus de parents tout comme moi. Ils l'avaient trouvé la veille, jour de son arrivée où ses grands-parents lui apprirent pour mes parents. Attristé, il était allé à la cabane que nous avions construite 3 ans plutôt et tu étais là. Miaulant de faim et de peur. Toi le seul survivant des tes 4 frères et sœurs et de ta mère. Il t'a de suite emporté chez lui et ensemble avec ses grands-parents vous êtes allé chez le vétérinaire de la ville. Une fois rassuré sur ton état de santé, tu es retourné chez eux. Son grand-père est allé enterrer ta famille et il t'a amené à moi.

Et pour vous tous, surtout pour toi et lui, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser mourir. La vie me donnait une 2ème chance comme pour toi.

-

**10 ans plutôt**

Tu as eu 17 ans et moi 16. Nous avons bien changé.

Surtout toi.

Cette année tu n'as pas trop de temps à me consacrer et moi j'ai de nouveaux amis puisque je vis ici tout au long de l'année maintenant.

Luky a bien grandi aussi. Elle est trop mignonne et je fais bien attention à ce qu'elle ne fugue pas. Elle pourrait se perdre dans cette vaste étendue ou pire… Se faire tuer par un véhicule ou un animal qui vivrait dans les bois.

Cet été là, tu as consacré pratiquement toutes tes vacances à tes études, je ne t'ai vu que quelques jours. Mais j'ai eu un choc le tout premier en voyant que tu me dépassais pratiquement d'une tête.

La vie est trop injuste.

Mes grands-parents ont souri lorsque je leur ai racontés nos retrouvailles après nos 10 mois de séparation. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je vivais à fond ce que je leur racontais et je crois bien que c'est à cet instant qu'ils ont dû voir ce que moi même je n'avais pas encore vu.

-

**9 ans plutôt**

Cette année tu n'es pas venu, j'en fus attristé. J'avais tant attendu cet été pour que tu vois que j'avais enfin pris plus de 8 cm en 10 mois. Mais tu étais parti cette année là au Japon. Il était vrai que tu avais 18 ans maintenant et que tu pouvais voyager seul sans l'accord de tes parents.

Cette année et même si j'avais tous mes nouveaux amis, ne fut pas un de mes meilleurs été passés ici. Le pire resta celui où j'ai perdu mes parents, puis vient cet été.

-

**7 ans plutôt**

Malgré mes 19 ans, je n'ai pas ressenti le désir de voyager, tout comme l'année précédente. Toi, tu n'étais pas plus venu l'été passé en vacances chez tes grands-parents.

C'est donc s'en attendre ta venue comme l'année passée, que j'ai commencé mes vacances cette année-là.

Entre recherches sur internet et devoirs de vacances pour mes cours de droit, je n'avais d'autant pas le temps de me préoccuper de cela.

Ce fut que lorsque je t'ai vu arriver le soir où mes grands-parents avaient invité les tiens à venir dîner. Que j'ai réalisé à quel point ne pas t'avoir vu durant ces 3 dernières années m'avait terriblement manquer… Surtout qu'entre temps j'avais pris conscience de mon homosexualité.

Ou plutôt…

Que ma grand-mère m'a fait prendre conscience que j'aimais les hommes. Imaginez ma honte face à cette femme de plus de 60 ans me parlant de ma sexualité.

Les mots, gêne et honte sont en-dessous de ce que j'ai éprouvé à cet instant.

Mais sans ma nany et mon papy où serais-je aujourd'hui ?

Je les aime tellement.

Et mon grand-père m'en a rajouté une couche, lorsque nous sommes allés pêcher quelques jours plus tard. C'est à croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés comme mission de me faire accepter mon homosexualité. J'ai donc le lendemain voulu en être sûr et j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami depuis que je vivais chez mes grands-parents.

J'ai eu en retour un regard noir d'un autre de mes amis, qui avait des vues à l'époque sur celui que j'embrassais. Puis une gifle de la part de ma pseudo petite amie du moment… Aller au cinéma 2 fois avec une fille et l'embrasser 5 fois tout au plus, ne veut pas dire que vous allez vous marier avec elle et avoir trois tonnes d'enfants.

Elle l'a cru.

J'ai ressenti des émotions en embrassant un garçon, que je n'avais jamais eues avec une fille.

Mais, je n'aimais pas mon meilleur ami et lui non plus dieu merci… Il avait des vues sur notre ami en commun et il m'avait laisser lui donner ce baiser en espérant le rendre jaloux.

Mon premier baiser avec un garçon aura eu 2 points positifs ce jour-là.

D'un, j'étais gay.

De deux, mes 2 amis se sont mis ensemble l'après-midi même, mais tout ceci remontait à plus d'un an 1/2.

Ce qui nous ramène à mon choc, lorsque j'ai revu le petit-fils des voisins de mes grands-parents, qui était devenu un homme.

Il était à couper le souffle.

Mais nous vivions dans 2 mondes différents.

Faisons des études toutes aussi différentes, mais surtout…

Nous ne nous connaissions plus comme à l'époque des parties de pêches et après-midis bandes dessinées.

Il n'est resté que 15 jours.

Ces 15 jours furent nouveaux pour nous deux.

Nous n'avions plus 11 et 12 ans, mais 19 et 20.

Ce fut comme une nouvelle rencontre, mais comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

-

**5 ans plutôt**

Cela faisait 2 ans que tu reviens un mois en vacances ici.

Et depuis, nos vacances étaient entièrement planifiées avant même qu'elles ne soient commencées.

Mais ça…

Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que cette année là.

Oui, je sais, il faut être aveugle pour avoir mis autant de temps à s'en apercevoir.

Mais lui aussi n'a rien vu venir.

C'est cette nuit là que nous avons compris.

Il est clair qu'à 21 et 22 ans lorsque vous vous retrouvez dans une suite nuptiale, après un dîner des plus succulents avec celui qui pour vous est votre ami à distance depuis vos 11 ans. Vous avez l'impression d'être dans une émission type " caméra cachée ".

D'autant plus que nous avons soi-disant gagné cette soirée et cette nuit de rêve. Suite à un concours que nous avions fait l'été passée… Nous avions en effet participé à un concours lors d'une de nos sorties au cinéma et ayant mis mon adresse, ce fut donc moi qui reçu notre prix.

Utilisable sur 2 années à venir.

Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre…

De type, " Suite nuptiale "…

Nous nous sommes regardés… Nous avons regardé le directeur de l'hôtel, qui nous souriait de toutes ses dents... Lui avons posé la question, si c'était pour une émission télévisée, ce qui lui fit perdre son méga sourire et nous avons compris que soit…

Nous avions bien gagné au tirage au sort, soit… C'était un coup monté.

Oui mais…

Par qui ?

Nous avons passé le début de la nuit à chercher qui cela pouvait être et au même moment nous avons fait le rapprochement avec mes grands-parents. Et à ces 2 dernières années de vacances passées ensemble.

Les pique-niques improvisés par ma grand-mère.

Les soirées où ils t'invitaient et puis où lorsque tu arrivais, ils s'éclipsaient pour se rendre à une invitation de dernière minute.

Ou encore la panne d'essence que j'ai eue l'année passée, alors que j'avais fait le plein la veille. C'est toi qui est venu me chercher à plus de 22 heures, lorsque j'étais allé faire des courses pour ma nany, qui tenait à faire une tarte le lendemain matin, mais qui n'avait plus certains ingrédients.

Ils nous avaient manipulés.

Oui mais dans quel but ?

Le lit à baldaquin me donna un indice, mais cela ne pouvait être cela.

Sauf lorsque tu as eu le même raisonnement que moi.

Et c'est là que j'ai su que lui aussi, il était gay.

Mais alors !

Comment mes grands-parents ont-ils su pour lui ?

Sa réponse fut simple et des plus directes.

Ses propres grands-parents.

" Les retraités en manque d'action, s'amusent en jouant les Cupidons. "

Voilà la réplique qui m'est venue à l'esprit et pas uniquement à l'esprit d'ailleurs, en imaginant nos grands-parents comploter derrière notre dos. Pour nous amener à ce que nous nous rendions compte que notre amitié allait bien au-delà de cela depuis plus de 5 ans.

Tu m'as sourit comme au premier jour et moi j'ai rougie timidement.

Cette année-là, j'ai gagné un petit ami et perdu ma vertu.

Toi tu ne l'avais plus, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Tu as pris la décision de ne plus repartir et de t'établir ici.

Ce fut un été des plus heureux pour nous.

-

Tout ces souvenirs paraissent si lointains et pourtant si proches aujourd'hui.

Je sais que tu me regardes en me caressant la nuque.

J'en ronronne de bonheur.

Ce bonheur nous le devons à 4 personnes qui ne sont autres que nos grands-parents.

Ils se sont mêlés de notre vie, de notre bonheur.

Mais ne sont-ils pas là non plus pour nous guider ?

Eux, ont été au-delà de cela.

Ils avaient tout calculé et orchestré à la perfection.

Mes grands-parents et les tiens, ont dû être parents dans une autre vie !

Depuis 1 an nous nous aimons et vivons ensemble entre leurs deux maisons.

Ils nous ont offert chacun un bout de terrain.

Ils nous aiment et nous sommes leur seul petit enfant respectif.

Ou alors c'est pour mieux nous surveiller ?

Il faudra que je pense à tirer les rideaux lorsque nous jouons dans la maison à l'avenir.

Et si vous par hasard, vous veniez un été en vacances dans la région. Et que vous aperceviez une maison en bois blanc où les voilages des fenêtres flottent au gré du vent.

Ce doit être la notre.

Il vous suffira de le vérifier, nos noms sont indiqués sur la boîte aux lettres en haut de notre allée.

_Messieurs Yuy et Maxwell  
H&D ♥_

**FIN  
du  
LXXXII**

Voilà… Ce n'est pas terrible et je m'en excuse. Mais vous n'avez pas idée de la prise de tête que cela a été pour écrire ce texte et de le revoir plus de 3 fois avant de finalisé à 0h02 cette nuit sur FF... À cet effet, **il n'y aura pas de texte mardi prochain**…J'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce que j'ai commencé depuis plusieurs mois, qui ne sont pas des textes du mardi. Mais aussi un manque de temps pour des raisons personnelles que j'anticipe.  
Je préfère pour la 1ère fois sauter un mardi, au lieu de devoir me forcer à écrire pour ne pas être entièrement satisfaite une fois celui-ci fini. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas cet OS, mais ce n'est pas le type de texte des mardis. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
